Hari Maho
by The Doctor and his Tardis
Summary: Harry Potter gets transported to Konoha as a child, what will life be for the child of prophecy? You all know my summaries suck but I promise the story is good!
1. Chapter 1

Hari Mahō

**Alright guys I'm back! I know I haven't updated "Stand By Me" in like 3 months and I feel super bad, I'm really and truly sorry about that. I've been really busy and to be completely honest I haven't had much inspiration or motivation to update it. So here's a new piece I've been working on for a couple of days. Hope you like it, don't forget to favourite and review! –The Doctor and His Tardis**

Chapter 1: Enter Harry Potter!

Once again Harry Potter found himself being cornered by his cousin Dudley and his gang of hoodlums. He didn't really understand why his cousin picked on him so much, he was always nice to him but no matter what he did Dudley was dead set on abusing him. Perhaps it was because Dudley's father Vernon usually beat Harry for things that happened around the house that he had no control over. Like when a really big wind blew all the dishes in the kitchen when Dudley took Harry's food. Okay it didn't impact Harry at all but that doesn't mean he had anything to do with it! And now Harry was backed up against a brick wall praying that someone or something would help him; just this once he wanted to be spared. "You ready Potter? Gave us quite the chase but we've got you now!" Dudley yelled, Harry shut his eyes waiting for the pain, convinced that no-one would answer his prayer suddenly he felt a surge of energy in him.

After a couple of minutes Harry opened his eyes unsure as to why his cousin didn't strike him yet, he gasped in surprise at what he saw, he was no longer in the small dark alley where he was being confronted by Dudley, he was in a forest, with trees who's branches seemed to touch the sky, it was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. There was a rustling in the leaves and he felt something whizz past his ear, he fell backwards in fear, maybe he wasn't safe after all. A figure jumped down from the tree; Harry found him to look quite strange. The man had silver hair that stood up at almost impossible angles, he also wore a mask that covered his mouth and left eye.

"Aha sorry about that, children don't usually wander around the forest." The man said while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Harry noticed that he could understand the man even though he spoke weirdly. "That's okay, I probably shouldn't be here anyway, can you help me get back to town?" Harry asked the man in a small voice he knew that asking a stranger for help probably wasn't a smart idea but he didn't have many options so he had to.

"Sure kid, I should be heading back to the village anyway, what's your name?" The stranger asked him, "Harry Potter, you won't be able to find my parent's though they're dead." He told the man. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that kid; I'm Kakashi Hatake, so how'd you end up in the forest anyway?" Harry didn't know how to answer that being that he didn't know how he got there either.

"I- I don't know, I was being cornered by my cousin and his 'friends', then I felt this surge of power inside me and I just found myself here." Kakashi gave the boy a curious look; he could sense a large amount of chakra coming from the boy, he decided to take the boy to the Hokage. "Alright so let's get going, Konoha is only a 5 minute walk from here." He said while turning and walking off. Harry had never heard the name Konoha in his life and he was afraid, would they kick him out, if they did he'd have nowhere to go he didn't even know where Konoha was in comparison to London. The Dursley's had never given Harry any money so he couldn't take a bus home either.

Harry figured that he needed to take his chances in Kakashi's village. As they made their way to Konoha Harry took in the scenery of the forest, he had never seen anything quite like it, and all too soon he noticed that they had made their way to a giant gate where two men stood guard lazily playing with what Harry saw to be knife like objects. Upon seeing Kakashi the two men immediately straightened up.

"Good morning Kakashi! Who's that you have with you?" One of the men with a scar across his face greeted them while looking Harry over. "This is Harry, I found him in the forest, and I'm taking him to see the Hokage since we can safely say that he isn't from the village." Kakashi replied, Harry frowned, he knew that they would be able to tell that he wasn't from their village, but what he was more afraid of at the moment was this Hokage they were talking about. Was he a person that they took people that trespassed on their land and hurt them?

"Alright, we'll have it open in a minute! Have a good day you two!" The man bid them a farewell with a smile. A moment later the gate opened up to reveal a whole village and behind it was a giant monument with faces carved into it. "Mr. Hatake who are those people and why are their faces carved into that mountain?" Harry inquired.

"Those are the faces of our village's Hokages; all of them were very honourable leaders that lived to make this village a safe prosperous place. Their faces are on the mountain so that we never forget the sacrifices and every one of them made for the sake of our homes. Right now we're going to see the current Hokage to see what needs to be done about you." Kakashi explained, Harry was slightly relieved that the Hokage seemed to be the leader of the village and not their resident torturer. But he had another question, "How'd you know I wasn't from here?" Harry asked him.

"Well first off, your clothes," Harry looked down at his clothes and didn't see anything wrong with how he was dressed. "However you could just be a civilian but there's too much chakra emanating from you. Lastly your scent; I've never met anyone with a scent like yours. So to make sure that you aren't really a Shinobi prodigy just here to steal our village's secrets we're going to see the Hokage and probably Ibiki." Kakashi told him while studying his face for any reactions that might tip him off. Harry just shrugged his shoulders and continued walking; that explanation just left him even more confused, what in the world was chakra or shinobi and how exactly did he smell different? Maybe the Hokage could shed some light on the situation for him and maybe he'd understand his situation and let him stay.

The pair soon found themselves in the Hokage's office waiting for him to join them. Harry shuffled nervously, what if he didn't believe him, what if they thought he was a liar and wanted to punish him to see who sent him there even though he had no ideas as to how he ended up in the forest.

He heard the door open and an elderly looking man entered the room. Harry guessed that he was the Hokage of the village but his suspicions were confirmed when Kakashi bowed deeply and when Harry didn't follow suit Kakashi pushed him down into a bow as well.

"Hokage-sama I found this boy in the forest and could sense that he has an immense amount of chakra coming from him so I decided to bring him here in case he was an invading shinobi from another village. It is up to you to choose what we do with him but if you don't mind I'd like to stay here for the questioning." Kakashi told the man after getting up from the bow.

"Of course Kakashi, you did well but do you really think that this boy could be an enemy Nin?" The man asked him curiously. "Well perhaps another village has a ROOT program like the one that Danzo's had going on for a while." Kakashi pointed out to him, Harry didn't know what ROOT was but he was certain he had never been a part of a program that sounded anything like that.

"You raise a fair point but we'll see. So Harry was it?" Harry nodded. "Tell us about your situation, how'd you find yourself here?" The Hokage asked giving him a friendly smile. So Harry told him all about how he had been running from his cousin and the surge of energy that he felt after making a prayer for safety. He told him how he had never heard of the village, chakra, shinobi, or even what a Hokage was. The Hokage nodded throughout his tale many times never interrupting until the very end where Harry started to cry because he was afraid, afraid of being in this strange place, afraid that they would send him away and most of all afraid to go back home.

"What about family, Harry? I know you spoke of your cousin but anyone else?" The Hokage inquired. "My parents are dead," Harry told him in a small voice. "I live with my aunt and uncle, they d-don't really like me much, always calling me a f-freak a-and they h-hurt me." Harry told him, The Hokage's face darkened to abuse a child is evil but to abuse your family, there must be true darkness in your soul. The boy would not be returning to those people if he had anything to do about it. But there's one thing he needed to know.

"Where are you from exactly Harry?" The Hokage needed to know so that he could send a messenger to his village. "London Mr. Hokage." Harry told him nervously, he hoped they knew how to get home if they kicked him out. "Which country in the Elemental Countries is that?" The Hokage asked him curiously, he had never heard of London in any of the Elemental Countries. "I'm not from any of the Elemental Countries, I'm from England." The Hokage gasped, outside the Elemental Countries! Could it really be true?

The Hokage and Kakashi were at a loss for words, no one had ever been claimed to be from outside the Elemental Countries and no one could journey out of them. They couldn't get the boy back to his home, but that was a good thing too, now they wouldn't have any trouble with his relatives.

"Harry, it seems we have a slight complication," The Hokage told him. "We have never had contact with anyone from outside the Elemental Countries; we've always believed there were never civilizations besides us. We cannot send you home, but based on the way you're relatives treat you it's safe to say you wouldn't want to go back anyway am I right?" Harry nodded at the man.

"I can take Harry in Hokage-sama" Kakashi said, surprising him more than the other two. He didn't know what possessed him to offer to take in the boy but he felt strangely drawn to him. "Are you sure Kakashi? A child is a big responsibility." The Hokage told him. "I've taken down SS-class ninja I'm sure a child won't be much harder." Kakashi retorted. "We'll need a name for him though, just in case people from his home somehow come to find him." Harry agreed with Kakashi a new name could be good, he could always keep Potter as his middle name.

"Hari Mahō, perhaps because Hari is the equivalent to his name here and Mahō since appeared like magic." The Hokage chuckled at his joke, Harry actually liked it, and he felt the name suited him well.

"Well Hari we have much to do, let's get going." Kakashi said before grabbing the boy and jumping out the window, the Hokage laughed at Kakashi's antics, would the man never learn to use a door? "Welcome Hari, Konoha awaits." The Hokage said quietly he'd have to keep an eye on him, that's for sure.

**Alright guys that's the end of it! Hope some of you caught the irony at Harry or should I say Hari's last name ;). Expect updates regularly on this story because I have a lot planned out for it! Made it longer than usual to try and make up for my other story. Don't forget to fav, follow and review**

**Gotta Run – The Doctor and His Tardis.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys that's the end of it! Hope some of you caught the irony at Harry or should I say Hari's last name ;). Expect updates regularly on this story because I have a lot planned out for it! Made it longer than usual to try and make up for my other story. Don't forget to fav, follow and review**

**Gotta Run – The Doctor and His Tardis.**

Chapter 2: 

**Alright guys since the response to my last chapter was so great I decided to work really hard to get another chapter to you guys! Shout outs to TheBlackSeaReaper, xXxOtAkU-444xXx and WizardShinobi for reviewing the first chapter! Alright well without much further ado here's chapter 2!**

Hari couldn't believe it; he was free really and truly free! No more Dursleys ever again! He didn't know why Kakashi offered to take him in but he was ecstatic that he did. Maybe he could learn to be a Shinobi since Kakashi said he had a lot of chakra which he learned was some sort of energy inside you that allowed you to use powers called jutsus. At the moment though his mind was focused on the hospital that Kakashi had taken him to so he could get checked up; he told him that they needed to make sure he was healthy and that the medics could heal any bruises that the Dursleys caused for him to have.

The doctor walked into the room and smiled at Hari and Kakashi. "Hello young one, I'm doctor Watanabi; I didn't know you had a kid Kakashi-san." Doctor Watanabi said. "Hari isn't technically mine; I just took him in today and brought him in for a checkup to make sure he's healthy." Kakashi explained to him, the doctor nodded.

"I see, well to start can you lie on the bed Hari? I'll need to check your chakra coils first." Hari nodded and lied down on the bed before he saw the doctor go through a weird procedure with his hands before the suddenly glowed a light blue and he placed them on his torso, he looked down and could see through his body! Doctor Watanabi gasped at the sight. "What's the matter Watanabi-san?!" Kakashi asked him.

"It seems that Hari has two sets of chakra coils both flowing with chakra!" Watanabi exclaimed, Kakashi looked at him in shock. "Two sets of chakra coils?! Are you positive?" Hari was confused was having two set of these chakra coils bad? He thought chakra was good; if he had more wouldn't that be good? He saw the doctor nod. "Definitely, it seems that one of these coils have been growing since he was bored but the second one has just started to grow recently about 5 hours exactly."

"Is there anything else concerning his chakra that's noteworthy?" Kakashi asked Watanabi. "Yes, it seems that one of his chakra coils has a block on it, the block not unlike a seal seems to be leaching the chakra from his body. Since it's very close to a seal I should be able to break it." Doctor Watanabi told them, Kakashi then nodded giving his approval for Watanabi to proceed breaking the block.

The doctor then went through another set of hand seals and his hands once again glowed but this time it was a more intense shade of blue he then slammed his hands into Hari's forehead and Hari could feel the energy from doctor Watanabi's hands fighting against something inside of him. Doctor Watanabi began to sweat before applying more chakra into his hands. Hari could feel the thing inside him beginning to crack, after a couple of more minutes he felt it completely snap and he felt a surge of energy flow into him before passing out.

Hari awoke to Kakashi's concerned face. "W-what happened Kakashi?" He asked. "The influx of chakra that your body got when doctor Watanabi broke the block inside you took a toll on you and your body shut down." Kakashi explained to him, he also told him that while he was unconscious doctor Watanabi completed the examination so if he felt strong enough they could leave. Hari told that he felt fine and they could go.

Kakashi decided that Hari couldn't handle another leap through the window so they began the walk to Kakashi's house. On their way they passed the academy where Hari saw the students sparring, he was curious so he turned to Kakashi and asked him if they could watch the spars. Since he had nothing better to do Kakashi agreed so they made their way over there. Kakashi recognised the instructor Iruka Umino, the pair sparring next was Sasuke Uchiha, the supposed prodigy and last existing member of the Uchiha clan. Hari got an unsettling feeling from him but he forgot about it when the next student walked over. Naruto Uzumaki walked up to the circle in his obnoxious orange jumpsuit. "I'll fight you Sasuke, and when I win everyone will have to acknowledge me!" He exclaimed no one seemed to pay attention to him; most people just rolled their eyes.

Hari was interested in this boy, he reminded him of himself, at odds against everyone, wanting to prove that he was more than what they made him out to be, Hari found that he liked this boy, he didn't know why everyone seemed to look dislike him but he wouldn't let that stop him from being his friend. He was excited to see the spar.

Iruka walked between the two, "This is a taijutsu only spar I want to see a clean fight, Hajime!" he yelled before leaping backwards. The boys circled each other Sasuke had an amused smile on his face. "Dobe I can take you out with one strike." He boasted. Naruto seemed to grow angry at this "I'm going to take you down Sasuke-teme." Naruto growled, before diving at Sasuke which seemed like a very un-ninja like tactic to Hari.

Just as Naruto was about to collide with Sasuke, Sasuke stepped to the side and Naruto face planted into the dirt. Sasuke then placed his foot on Naruto's back and smirked in triumph. "Guess I was wrong dobe, looks like I didn't even need one hit."

Everyone else watching the spar laughed, Hari really didn't like Sasuke for bullying Naruto. Naruto ran away from everyone there Hari saw him go to a swing-set; he was swinging slightly with his head down. Everyone just looked at him and Kakashi signaled that they should get going; reluctantly Hari let Kakashi drag him away.

"Kakashi who were those two boys fighting? The blond one doesn't look like he has many friends…" Hari said. Naruto seemed like a fun kid to be around in his opinion.

"The dark haired boy is Sasuke Uchiha, he is the last living member of his family and is said to be a prodigy along with another boy his age named Neji Hyuuga. As for the blond one… That's Naruto Uzumaki, no parents, and as to no one wanting to associate with him, that's something I'm not allowed to tell you about." Kakashi told Hari. "But did the spar interest you?" Kakashi asked Hari hopefully.

Hari smiled widely he really did think it looked cool and he wanted to go to the academy and train too. "Yeah do you think I could do that?"

Kakashi nodded "Of course you can! And I'm going to train you personally before you start at the academy so that you can graduate early as well." Kakashi said excitedly, since he fails all of his genin teams he would have time to train Hari. "We'll start your training tomorrow, for now you should get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Kakashi said, Harry nodded and turned to leave.

Hari stopped at the door and turned around. "Kakashi thanks." Then he turned back and went to lie down in his bed, and before he fell asleep the only thought that went through his mind was that he was so happy he was here.

**Well that's it for this chapter! Sorry it took so long for me to update I've been busy with basketball, school, and working out but I got it to you guys just like I promised! Favourite, follow and Review! **

**-The Doctor and His Tardis**


End file.
